


Blooming

by sandforest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: Those poor bud slowly began to bloom into a beautiful flower in their hearts.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This works just suddenly comes across to my mind when i was reading @/miyarintarou's thread on twitter while listening to Red Velvet Wendy ost titled "Goodbye" and "What If Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to say goodbye however, Komori not feel regret at all.

He was spacing out all these time, you could see the emptiness on his eyes, those eyes that usually shown their crylstal clear like a blue sky now are cloudy all these time, despite the owner always said that he is okay, those eyes cant lied, those eyes was lost their light.

* * *

"Let's end this, we only gonna hurt each other if we forced this relationship"

It was for their best, eventhough it was really hard for him to say those words. He really wanted to keep their relationship that bad. However, there weren't any progress at all, although he tried his best, their relationship can't last any longer again.

"We can't make it anymore, Sakusa, at least, after we broke up, you could chase him after all. Isn't you really wanted it all these time? I'll let you now"

"Now, let's break up—"

_ **No, he isn't really wanting that...**_

"We shouldn't prented and like we are dating each other anymore"

_ **No, it doesn't matter at all for him. He was happy eventhough they are pretending...**_

"So... Let's end this now..."

_ **Can not we keep this relationship even more? Can we, Sakusa?** _

Because he knew, how much he tried his best to make everything did well on their relationship, it was useless. Because, Sakusa would never look at him, he was the only who tried after all, he was the only one who was fell for the other after all. But, Sakusa wasn't feel the same way as him.

He can't forced it anymore, or it will hurt Sakusa more, Sakusa should get his own happiness, so he decide to end this, eventhough those mean he should willing his own feeling at the end.

It's all started cause the stupid bet during training camp, the reason why they stuck in this fake relationship.

Poor Komori who wanted to help Sakusa, accpeted Sakusa's fake confession to get him out from getting teased by other because his feeling towards someone who called as Number One High School Setter on Japan, Miya Atsumu.

And now, he blamed himself because he was the one who was falling for his own best friend, who was falling on this stupid bet and relationship at the end. God, damn it.

Sakusa still didn't say anything, the clock was ticked until Sakusa finally said his first words. He looked at Komori straight into his eyes, it feels like Sakusa could stab him right into his heart only by his glare.

"Is that what you want the most Komori?"

Finally, Sakusa said his first words, by keeping his usual smile, tried his best to hide his saddness and true feeling, Komori nodded as his answer. Convicing him.

Sakusa smiled, finally, after their long "relationship" Komori could saw those genuine smile at the end, those smile that never showed for him.

"Thank you Komori, i'm glad because you are the one played the role as my boyfriend in this fake relationship after all. I'm really glad that you are the one i dated all these time..."

"I'm glad that it was been you, thank you"

"From now, let's chase our own feeling and find our own happiness"

_ **Ah...** _

_ **So, it was the end?** _

_ **And Sakusa never tried to hold him, Sakusa never hold and told him to stay after all...** _

_ **Sakusa never convicing him to stay at the end..** _

_ **So, it was their goodbye?** _

Yes, that was their goodbye after all, eventhough ended like that, Komori wasn't feel any sadness in his heart, he wasn't cry those time, he shown his best smile after all, for the one he loved the most rather than crying in front of Sakusa. Because Komori not wanted to look pathetic in front of him

* * *

"Cough- cough-"

His eyes wided while seeing the amound of blood and some petals of dandoffils and daisy flowers that came out when he was coughing, he smiled, how pathetic, it was getting worse than he thought.

It increased, the amount of petals that come out while he was coughing than the last time.

"Komori, are you okay? You really took a long time—"

It was Suna voice, he turned his head and found Suna who was standing at the restroom door. Looking at him, worried. His eyes wided while seeing how bad his teammate condition right now.

Komori suddenly wiped off the blood on the corner of his mouth, not wanting to make his teammate get more worried about himself, he smiled at Suna.

"Sorry for make you all waited for me cause i took a really long time to get prepared"

_ **I'm okay after all, so, could you not making those worried expression again?** _


	2. What If Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa really doesn't know how human feeling works, and how love does feel.

_"Adoreness isn't same like love Omi-kun, well yeah, i loved you before, but you aren't, you never love me, you just adore me and both of them are different—"_

_"If you love me, those carnation petals wouldn't come out as you are coughing right? Stop denying your own feeling Omi-kun"_

* * *

Since he was little kid, he always wondering, how does human feeling works? How does love it feel? How does the affection works so it could make you feel the fluttering feeling inside you. Sakusa admitted it. Since he was a kid, he wasn't good expressing his own feeling.

Yes, he had experienced been in relationship before, twice, despite the fact the first one was a fake relationship, but it still count right?

At first, he thought falling—or maybe, being—in love it's like you have expoding feeling inside yourself, your attetion only focused at them, he thought, love is a easy thing to realize like that.

It was Atsumu, who told him about love isn't always about exploding feeling inside you, it could be something more calming, it could be something familiar that you couldn't recognize before you lost it.

** _You may have your eyes on me Omi-kun, but there is already someone deep in your heart and that wasn't me_ **

_ **You saw me cause we are adoring each other, we share in common, but you should know although we share in common doesn't mean you loved me back or it was a sight of affection.** _

_ **Sometime someone you loved could be unexpected person that you might think and could be someone really have opposite side of yourself.** _

He sighed, it's six month already passed after he broke up with Atsumu, but their relationship still good like there is nothing happen between them before, unlike with someone that broke up with him two years ago, even now, he can't contact him again and somehow it make him always wondering...

_"Did he feels the same way as i feel right now?"_

* * *

Sakusa paused his walk, his attention was distracted because of the choco mint cake that stand out of the etalase. The color was really contrast with the other cake that have sweet pastel colors, it dominate with mint green and dark chocolate.

"What's up Omi-kun?"

Atsumu followed Sakusa's gaze, he smiled as he found something that suddenly catch Sakusa's attention.

"I'm going ahead, it seems like you need something to do, beside Shinsuke already waited for me~"

"Ah—wait! No—"

"Today it's **h****is **birthday right?"

Ah, Atsumu was right, today is **his** birthday...

* * *

** _"Welcome home! I just made your favorite for our dinner tonight! As a congratulation cause your victory against the Adlers today!"_ **

** _"Did you bought me choco mint as my birthday cake! How did you know it's my favorite!"_ **

Sakusa opened his apartment door, it was so dark there, there wasn't any honey voice that would greeted him like usual, there wasn't any sweet smile that could take away his burden after a really long day. Everything was gone since two years ago, he left him alone, only with their memories that will lasted forever.

He lighted up his apartment lamp, walking to his dining room and put the cake that he bought before he went home there. He take his seat and then sighed.

"What am i doing?" he mumbled.

Wasn't it useless, he is not even like sweet things, so why he bought those cake anyway? Ah maybe tomorrow he could bring those cake and give it to Bokuto and Shoyo.

So... This is how love does actually feel? This is what Atsumu's mean before? Love is not only about exploding and fluttering feeling, it's could be something familiar and become your habit that used to do all these time.

Love is like a little behaviour that you usually do or get from someone, and feel like there is a missing piece when you lost it.

It's like knowing every single thing about them, their favorite things, how sweet their voice was when greeted you when you are back at home, how bright their smile while seeing you home. So, this is also how the affection work?

He smiled, why he just realized this important thing when he already lost **everything**? Why he feels this way when they aren't his anymore?

Sakusa coughed, those carnation petals came out again as he cough, he take those petal, looked at with a genuine smile.

"Did you feel the same way as i feel right now Motoya?"

So—

This is what you called as love?

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IF THIS ONE IS REALLY BAD CZ MY LACK OF ENGLISH SKILL :")


End file.
